Blood Feud
by Lycan180
Summary: A blood feud began 2,000 years ago; werewolves among each other would fight without reason; it all began with a Child born human in the arms of a werewolf leaders mate. Now a 14 year-old boy is determined to prove the 'Legend Of Fang Mountain' is just tha


'Blood Feud'

By Lycan180

Summary: A blood feud began 2,000 years ago. Werewolves among each other would try to kill the other. It all began with a Child born human in the arms of a werewolf leader's mate...Now a 14 year-old boy is determined to prove the 'Legend Of Fang Mountain' is just a legend...How wrong he was...But what will happen when he falls in love?

Howling surrounded the woods at night. No one ever dared to step foot in these parts, that was until Xi Della Robis came along. A boy with a cold heart, who would never been seen again after he made a bet with a friend.

"I dare you to spend a week on Fang Mountain for 100 bucks," Brandon Heelpear dared a sly, 14-year-old boy whose brown hair was tied into a low ponytail.

The boy, known as Xi, looked at Brandon and promptly flipped him off before he walked towards the mountain.

"What's so scary about some damn wolves?" Xi asked as he stepped on a slug.

_'What are you doing here?' _a voice asked inside his head.

Xi looked around and saw a white wolf on a slope.

_'Why should I answer?' _he asked mentally, confused.

_'Those legends,' _the wolf said softly_, 'are the one and only thing protecting my clan.'_

Xi was promptly awe-struck. The wolf's cerulean eyes caught his gaze.

_'Promise never to tell of this place, Xi. Promise me and my unborn pups,'_ Xi heard the wolf request in his head.

_'I promise, Mother,'_ he thought quickly.

_'Thank you, Xi.'_ she said as she walked away.

"Why did I just swear not to tell of this place? My Mother's dead you Bitch!" he yelled out to the she-wolf.

"Why'd it even talk to me!? I've always heard them, but why? And how could it understand me?" he yelled to the heavens.

"Simple," a deep voice said behind him.

Xi looked behind him, and what he saw paralyzed him with fear. There was a bulking, black-furred werewolf on all fours. Its gold eyes were filled with wisdom and strength.

"Your one of us, Pup," it said.

Noticing that its fangs were at least 3 feet long, Xi only could tremble in fear.

"Calm yourself," it said as it took form of a human male with jet-black hair that went to his neck, gold eyes, and a sword at his side.

"Oh, My God..." the boy said as he continued to tremble.

"You never knew? This is an inspiring challenge. Fine. Do you know your heritage?" the wolf asked as he sat down next to the trembling boy.

"No..." Xi answered, his voice shaking.

"This place is called 'Un Monde Sans Lycanes', or A World Without Werewolves. On the other side of this mountain, it's called 'Un Monde Sans Humeans', since no humans dare venture there. Since you now know the background, I'll start off at the beginning...And explain why there are two Packs, instead of one unified Lycan Pack."

And so he began...

---------------------------------Story of Lycans---------------------------------------

_"Hattkai, she has given birth!" _a young hyperactive wolf yearling yipped.

_"She has!?" _said an older wolf excitedly.

As he ran towards the den where his mate had gone to give birth, he smelled humans. Many humans.

_"They're after Katrazoiy!" _the wolf yelled as he ran faster towards her den. As he ran out into the distance, the wind seemed to softly sing...

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on  
_

As he neared, blood coated the entire blanket of snow. His eyes widened.

_"She's...no. She can't be."_

_"Face it, Nakka. She's dead,"_ said a white wolf as it walked towards him.

_"She can't be! No!"_ the black wolf cried out_. "Why now...?" _he asked as tears ran down his face.

_"I am sorry, my friend. I deeply feel your pain. I lost my three sons to those Mortals."_

_"Thank you, Kiba of the Mist."_

The white wolf walked away as a distant howl reached the ears of all the wolves on the once united mountain. The wolves all howled in unity for the last time.

_  
Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on  
_

_"Please, Nakka, eat," _Kiba begged.

"_No, I cannot, Kiba."_

_"You must." _

_"Fine," _Nakka finally agreed.

A Howl reached the depressed animal's ears.

_"Katrazoiy!"_ he exclaimed before taking off in the direction of the howl.

Nakka ran until he was a hill away.

_"Katrazoiy, what happened?"_ he asked.

_"Un Monde Sans Danger, Nakka," _she said as she locked eyes with the living wolf.

_"Aren't you dead?"_ he asked.

_"Yes. I am nothing but a mere spirit. And now, I will separate the mountain, create Werewolves of us, and start a legend to keep this from happening again." _

The wolf jumped away and a downpour of rain washed over the snow. The rain was blood. Not only that, but it was a mixture of human and wolf blood.

_  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on _

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one

The once peaceful were now a blood feud.

_  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on  
_

_"I gave birth to a Lycan, Nakka. I'm sorry, but she is dead as I am," _Katrazoiy said.

_"Nani!?" _Nakka exclaimed.

_"I mated with a Lycan in disguise," _she explained.

_"Thank you for letting me put my mind at ease, but who killed you?"_

_"Lycans."_

_"Then why are you making us them?"_

_"So that you can live and prosper."_

_"Thank you," _Nakka whispered.

As Katrazoiy disappeared, all of the wolves began to transform...

_  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on _

There is some love that will not go away

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

_"And that Lycan's name was…Xi."_

_-------------------------Story ended-----------------------_

"So, I'm that Lycan's reincarnation?"

"So it seems. I, however, welcome you to the pack. The Light Clan."

The man stood and transformed into a Lycan.

---Xi POV---

I saw a large group of wolves around a rock as we approached them.

"Friends, let us welcome our newest member, Xi!" the man yelled as a wolf.

I transformed into a wolf and walked around the crowd. As I laid down, I took a second look at myself. My fur was a soft brown color with a cream undercoat and the tip of my tail had a black dip. My ears were the same, but outlined instead. My nose was a black coal color and my eyes were the same as my over coat of fur.

After I was finished examining myself, I looked at the top of the mountain and saw the most beautiful wolf. It had midnight-colored fur and cerulean eyes that stood out even in the darkest shadow. I ran up to her after everyone fell asleep.

"Hi, I'm," I said before I gulped and continued, "Xi."

I always was a ladies man...Oi...She looked at me rubbed against me.

"I'm Lilian," she said in a seductive voice, "Nice to meet you, Xi." She continued, as she rubbed against me hard.

"Uhh..." I started to say until she licked me.

Oh, god...I let a simple whine.

"I'm in heat, Xi. I like you. You're not like the rest. Come." Lilian said as she turned and ran through dewy grass that brushed up against my overcoat.

Soon, I felt her knock me to the ground, licking my sheath. Oh, Wolf God...I stood and howled as she continued. Once she had my sheath out, it was all instinct.

I saw her move her tail to the side, indicating that she was ready. I mounted her and as soon as I found her opening, I began to thrust. Both of us moved with the motion, grunting and panting. I continued as I felt myself come closer and closer to cumming.

Howling, I continued until I was ready to burst and then I stopped. I got off and changed to my human form. Seeing what I was doing, Lilian followed suit. She was a beauty with raven hair and an array of clothing at which I couldn't care less about. I kissed her as she took off my pants. I then slowly took off her shirt, under which she wore no bra.

I then slid a finger inside her, making her moan. I smirked. She was as ready to burst as I was. I thrusted my finger into her again as she moaned loudly, allowing me to do whatever I wished. I pushed in as far as I could and a wave of juices was released as I felt her push me back.

Now, I felt her doing what I did to her to me, except she gently stroked me.

"Oh my..." I whispered as I felt her push a finger in me.

I wanted to scream as she slid in and out with a single finger. It was driving me insane. I began to moan as I felt another finger inside me. I felt her hit a certain area and I howled.

Separating, we took our underclothing off. I made my way down her body, occasionally sucking and licking patches of skin, before licked her clit as she moaned loudly.

"Please..." She whispered.

I thrusted into her quickly. She moaned louder until we were both ready to release. I changed back into my wolf form and continued to thrust into her human form. I screamed as I released fully. I panted heavily as she stroked me again.

"It's my turn, Xi," she said as she licked my sheath.

I was forced back into my human form as I felt her stroke me and insert 3 fingers inside me. I thrusted towards her, sending the fingers in further. I continued until I released again.

I pushed Lilian on her back and slid a finger into her. She screamed as I pushed even further than last time. I felt that she was close to her release so I thrusted into her hard and fast. As soon as I did, we both released.

I slid out of Lilian and laid next to her on the dewy grass, where we fell asleep, our tails intertwined...

I awoke to the one wolf I didn't want to see: the leader of the Light Clan.

"What?" I asked as my eyes focused.

"Do you know what you have done?" He said coldly.

"Uhh...no…Why?" I asked.

"You are a member of the Light Clan, Not the Dark, which is her clan," he said as he walked away.

"You are not a member any longer, Xi," he said without turning around.

Good riddance, I thought.

I looked at the sleeping Fox next to me. After a few seconds had passed, I shook her awake and we both ran to the caves, where we could be alone. I didn't care, I was with my one and only and that was all that mattered to me. Even if I had known that I had started a blood feud even worse than ever before, I still would have slept with her every night for the rest of my life.

When I awoke in the morning, I found her dead beside me and a human had gun at my head. I realized it was the leader of the Light Clan, Markus.

"You and your mate are both going to be together soon. Neither of you are going to end this feud," he stated.

"Why? Is it because the other clan and your clan need to fight until you wipe each other out?" I asked.

Then I heard a loud gunshot as I was killed over a damn blood feud. I now roam the area with Lily, the both of us trying, _praying_, that this blood feud would end.

We still wait for it to end...

_Kinnatta Nina Elric Everyone, this took 5 and 1/2 hours, so be grateful. Anyways, as I always say, only review If you want. I don't care, though I got 10 cookies now! _

'Blood Feud'

By Kinnatta Nina Elric

Summary: Xi and Lillian try to stop the war they caused...by the help of a wolf thought dead...Kiba of the Mist, and his pack of wolves, And The Elder Brother of Xi, Eragon.


End file.
